JOVAN Erotica III
by tarskeewee
Summary: This erotic tale takes place after John arrives at Evangelines drunk. Realistically ladies would you turn this man away? Ha! XRATED not for the faint of heart!


Jovan Erotica III

John opened his eyes. He didn't know where he was, and in confusion he sat up quickly looking around. Then it all came back to him. He was at Evangeline's. He'd shown up at her door drunk and they fought then talked. He told her how she saved him, but found it difficult to tell her the rest. Looking at his watch he saw it was 5 am. He must have passed out on the couch. Feeling the fleece blanket he smiled. She took care of him in spite of the way he's hurt her.

Rising from the sofa he grabbed his head and tried to focus. The tequila shots had his head spinning. Looking back up his eyes adjusted to the dark.

_Evangeline_

He did love her and he tried so hard to tell her so last night. But the words, the words just wouldn't come. The thing that was wrong with him was to dark and to painful for words.

Standing he thought of leaving.

It would be best if he left before she woke, so he didn't cause her more pain. Running his hands through his hair he headed for the door then stopped.

Maybe he would peek in on her.  
See her sleeping.

Turning he looked at her cracked bedroom door. His heart pounded in his chest from the thought of entering that room. He'd been closed off from that room for so long. Walking slowly he went to her door and pushed it with his finger. The door creaked open and he stepped in. She had the blinds open in her bedroom and the moonlight gave her room a light bluish glow.

Slowly in the dark he went to her bed. She lay on top of the bed covers with the sheets tangled around her long caramel colored legs. He looked at her manicured foot and let his eyes travel up her legs to her exposed thigh. He night gown was risen to reveal more of her thigh, than she would have intended.

He smiled.

The front of her gown lay open on the left showing more of her breast. He loved her breast most of all. The chocolate colored nipples beckoned him during their lovemaking and he would do anything to taste them again. Looking into her face her hair was sprawled out on the pillow. He had a full view of her neck.

John took off his suit jacket. He stood there removing his shirt and pants. What he wanted was something she hadn't agreed too. He wasn't sure it was something she would agree too. But her heavenly image wouldn't release him. He would make one last attempt to hold her in his arms again. Sitting on the bed gently she didn't stir. Evangeline was a hard sleeper. Leaning over he kissed her cheek. Still no movement.

Using his index finger he traced from her collar bone to the opening of her nightgown. Lifting it slightly he saw her breast and allowed his hand to slide inside. Finding her nipple he twirled it between his fingers. She moaned a little but stayed caught up in her own slumber.

Removing his hand he used his three fingers to move her head gently. Now he could see her fully. Leaning down he kissed her tenderly. Letting his lips graze against hers he felt her breath escaping from her nostrils onto his face and smiled. He couldn't bare it no longer and he kissed her harder.

Evangeline opened her eyes confused. She blinked under his kiss and felt his tongue trying to part her lips. Giving into the assault she parted her lips and took his tongue inside her mouth. He devoured her and she rolled her eyes in her head. Not understanding why this was happening but giving into her own carnal desire for him she raised her arms and pulled him down onto her. 

John felt a great since of relief that she let him in. Letting his hands travel down her body he wanted her out of the nightgown and naked before him. Breaking away from her kiss he looked down at her lustfully "Take it off"

Evangeline frowned not understanding, still a hostage to sleep she had thought this was a dream, but was realizing it was real and her man wanted her again. She looked in his sea blue eyes and knew that this was not a drunken haze. He meant it. Nodding she rose and pulled her nightgown over her head. Laying back down she covered her breast with her arm.

They hadn't been together in such a long time lying in front of him naked made her more vulnerable in this moment.

John took his hand and moved her arm. Looking at her body he marveled at her beauty under the moonlit glow of her room. "You're beautiful"

Smiling Evangeline waited as he used his fingers to trace every curve of her body. What he did by prolonging their lovemaking was driving her crazy. Why was he acting as if he'd never seen her before? "What's wrong?" she asked softly

He looked in her face his eyes pooling with his own tears. "I never meant to hurt you."

"I know" she said gently reaching up and touching his stubble on his face. He was so torn and broken. But he was the most loving man she knew. He just didn't know it yet.

John reached down and stuck his tongue in her navel. Evangeline closed her eyes surprised by the slight tremor that shot through her body. She braced herself for what was to come. Using his tongue he outlined the rim of her panty. She felt his fingers grip the delicate lace and pull them down her legs. Moving further up the bed she felt his hands on her thighs. Parting her legs she bit her bottom lip.

John kissed the curve of her thigh then the inside of it. Using his tongue he traced it to her center and flicked lightly at her honey spot. Her breath quickened when his faced buried deeper between her legs and she parted them wider to give him full access. Making love to her with his mouth she moaned and then screamed with delight as the rush of passion exploded inside her belly and then outward. He sucked and licked all of her juices and she pushed at his head trying to escape. He grabbed her buttocks and drove his tongue in deeper forcing her into temporary insanity.

Looking up at her thrashing above him and hearing her cries he wanted to take her then but being denied her for so long he would savor every moment with her. Pulling him self up he pulled her down toward him. Her eyes were closed and she had her finger in her mouth biting down on it to deal with the remnants of her most recent orgasm.

John smiled and brought his face to hers. Kissing her cheek she turned to face him as he entered her and mouth opened. John stuck his tongue in and she tasted herself on his mouth. Pulling him closer she felt the pressure of him pushing in deeper and she moaned in delight.

Using his hands he gripped her hips and made her work to his rhythmic need for her. Each time she rotated her hips he entered her deeper.

She was driving him insane with her warmness. Feeling her legs lock around him he raised himself on one hand so he could stare in her face as she drove his manhood deeper. She moaned and moved but her eyes remained closed. When they did open and locked with his he knew she felt it too. Their love was something you would have to experience to understand. It transcended sex or words. It was deeper than either of them could comprehend.

Pumping harder He saw her grip the sheets and smiled. Grabbing her left leg from around his hip he put it over his shoulder and pushed deeper inside her. He moved her other leg over his shoulder and fought the rush that assaulted his senses. 

Both of the panted loudly as he understood that his release couldn't be stopped. The tremble of her hips let him know she agreed. Quickening his speed he dropped her legs from around his shoulders and buried his head into her hair pinning her to the bed. He felt her soft breast against his chest and pushed himself deeper into her. Pumping frantically he stifled the scream that escaped him as the both climaxed.

When it was over he lay on top of her unwilling to move. She rubbed his back. Finally gathering some strength he kissed her cheek. Evangeline kissed his back.

She held her man as long as he needed to be held. She cooed and sang softly in his ear of her love for him. John heard her soft sexual lullaby and fought his tears that welled up in his eyes. He almost lost her. No matter what he wouldn't, nothing outside of her apartment existed. It was just him and her and the suited him just fine.


End file.
